


Code Red

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lenny Snart is a Good Brother, Menstruation, Period Cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[this work is not suitable for those with fragile masculinity as it contains P-words.]</p><p>There are benefits to having a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend. Especially if said girlfriend is a doctor and has a secret treasure trove of pads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Code Red

**Author's Note:**

> Don't any of you dare throw a bitch fit because of the words in brackets. You all know it's completely true. It's okay to admit it. :D
> 
> I want to write some h/c established relationship. So here's some trash.

Whenever Lisa gets her period, Lenny is  _there_. He doesn't compute the concept of 'fragile masculinity'; biology is what it is, and he deals more in facts than petty reactions. If his little sister needs something, be it pads or chocolate, he gets them for her. Because he might be a jerk brother, but he's also pretty cool. Pun intended.

Usually Lisa can stuff a tampon up there and soldier through it if she really has to, but her cramps are usually a huge bitch, and it's like Niagara Falls the first couple of days. Lenny knows she prefers pads and lying down, so there's no fun jobs scheduled around her time table. Again, he's pretty cool.

Unfortunately when Lisa wakes up to a flooded pad and her uterus doing its damndest to suffocate itself half a week early, Lenny's in Keystone on an emergency call from Mick, who'd been taking an ill-advised joyride around the state. Shawna isn't around, which, pathetic as it is, rules out women she knows.

 _Except_.

Lisa lets out a harsh laugh through the pain.  _Suck it_  Mother Nature, because she just remembered she has a doctor girlfriend. Her supplies might be low, but Caitlin's bound to have something.

Rolling onto her stomach without an ounce of her usual finesse, Lisa shoves her hair out of her eyes and fumbles for her phone on her bedside table. Another agonizing wave of pain clenches in her abdomen just as she presses Contacts.

 _OUCH_ , damn it!

>>Lisa (7:05)

_im alone and on my period need pads_

Caitlin usually gets up at ass o'clock, so she should reply soon. Thankfully Lisa gets one within the minute; she has a wonderfully efficient girlfriend.

>>Cait (7:05)

_Don't worry, I have a huge stash. Where are you?_

>>Lisa (7:06)

_safehouse w/ awesome steam shower_

Caitlin knows exactly which one that is. Lisa gave her a _thorough_ tour for their first anniversary. She sighs at the thought. Good times.

>>Caitlin (7:07)

_On my way. ETA 15 min_

Awesome.

* * *

Caitlin's personal scientific studies show that the easiest way to get a boy off your back is mention the word "period." Poor Barry and Cisco didn't freak out about it, but they still blushed and stammered when she told them she needed to get Lisa some supplies. You'd think growing up with Iris that Barry would be used to hearing it, but while he tells Caitlin to call if she needs help, he still looks like a deer in headlights.

Caitlin has him run her to her house, then back to STAR Labs where her car is. Shaves a good twenty minutes off her regular time. After that, she says her goodbyes and climbs into her car.

However, by the time she gets there, Lisa doesn't answer her phone when Caitlin calls to ask her to open the door. She must've fallen asleep.

>>Caitlin (7:25)

_Barry can you ask Cold where the spare key for this house is?_

>>Barry (7:25)

_Sure :)_

A couple minutes later:

>>Unknown (7:28)

_Under flower pot. Heating pad in hall closet next to her room, pain pills in cabinet above sink. If she asks for comics, get Iron Man._

Caitlin can't keep herself from smiling at the text. Sometimes Cold actually makes her wish she had siblings. She responds with a quick  _Will do. Thanks_ before looking around for a flower pot. Her search doesn't take long, as it's right next to her feet. It's a simple mint leaf, and underneath is a simple key.

As quietly as she can, Caitlin slips into the house, locking the door behind her. Time to get to work.

* * *

When Lisa wakes up, she's in heaven.

Caitlin doesn't use perfume because of her job, but she's got a familiar scent about her Lisa adores. It's the first thing she smells, just as Caitlin's the first thing she feels, warm and familiar. Her arm's around her back, rubbing gentle circles there.

Another cramp stabs at her. She groans.

"Welcome back," says Caitlin, "I brought you some pads. Can you stand up?" Lisa groans again. "I'll take that as 'wait a second'. Your brother told me where the pain pills were, but I brought some of my own. I'm not much of a cook, but I can make peanut butter and jelly. You should eat something before taking the pills." Lisa grunts. "We'll get you into the shower afterwards." Mmmm. She feels Caitlin grin. "I know. Don't mention it."

After a minute, the cramp lessens enough that Lisa could breathe. She taps Caitlin's stomach, not trusting her voice. Caitlin helps her sit up; Lisa jolts when more blood leaks onto her used pad. They make slow progress to the bathroom. Gently, Caitlin settles Lisa on the toilet and tells her she'll be right back with the sandwich and medicine.

Lisa hasn't eaten yet; cramps kill her appetite. Caitlin tucks her hair behind her ears and says, "Come on, at least take a few bites. Doctor's orders."

And who is Lisa to deny that?

She manages to nibble enough of the sandwich to satisfy Caitlin. All the while, she casts longing glances at the beautiful masterpiece that is the steam shower. It's got a seat carved into it and everything, made of smooth dark marble. As soon as she's swallowed the pills, Caitlin finds some dark towels for her, lighter blue ones for herself.

"I'll get some underwear and pads ready for when we're done, okay?" the whole time she's been talking, Caitlin's kept her voice  blissfully quiet. Lisa adores her all the more for it. She nods.

Caitlin only takes a few seconds, but Lisa's able to sneak a peek of herself in the mirror. She grimaces at her reflection.

"Don't I just look a treat," she murmurs. Her voice is as bad as she thought, matching her tired, pained face and chaotic hair.

Caitlin presses a kiss to her head and says, "Don't worry. You always do."

"Oh, thank you sweetheart," Lisa replies dryly. Caitlin rolls her eyes and helps her to her feet.

Lisa sneaks in a few kisses while Caitlin helps her strip. With clinical stoicism Caitlin takes the used pad, wraps it in toilet paper, and tosses it in the trash. The shower's quick to heat up once Lisa turns it on, steam wafting through the room within a minute.

 _Perfect_. Well, almost, anyway. Lisa could do without the constant ache in her abdomen and the blood dripping down her legs. But other than that, yes. Perfect.

She steps into the shower, Caitlin following. She's put under the spray, enjoying Caitlin brushing her hair back and smoothing the tense lines in her face.

"I love this shower," Lisa mutters.

Caitlin smiles, "Well, sometimes you have good taste in things."

Lisa wants to retaliate that she absolutely has good taste,  _all the time_ , but all that comes out is a faint "meh." Caitlin's lip curls; damp and glistening under the overhead shower light, she's absolutely radiant. She deserves another kiss for that.

They spend a few minutes just standing there after the kiss, Lisa tucking herself under Caitlin's chin and letting herself be held. This is one of Lisa's favorite parts about having a stable, healthy relationship with someone: things like this can happen just because, no payment needed, no expectations. Caitlin's here, comforting her and helping her, because she wants to. Simple as that.

Lisa sighs into Caitlin's breasts. Caitlin strokes the back of her head, free hand gently massaging her side, where the pain's bothering her most besides her abdomen. Oh, if Lisa could purr...

"Are you feeling better?" Caitlin asks.

Lisa presses a kiss to her skin. "Much better, Dr. Snow."

**Author's Note:**

> enDINGS? What are those?? Well, regardless, thank you for reading!


End file.
